


Nap Time

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Scratching, Sleepy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Thanks for reading!!!My Tumblr





	Nap Time

Stiles glances down at Derek who was laying down on the couch, his head on Stiles’ lap. Derek’s chest was moving up and down slowly, his body completely relaxed, as he slept. Stiles bends over, peeking at Derek’s face to make sure he truly was asleep. 

Out of pure curiosity, Stiles slips his fingers behind Derek’s ear and starts scratching. Derek stirs slightly, then makes a purring sound and nuzzles against Stiles’ leg. Stiles has to bite his lip to keep from make any noise as he continues scratching, looking back down at his phone as he lets Derek rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
